Budapest
by GandalfWatsonWinchester
Summary: In this alternate universe, the Avengers are teenagers and all are interns for SHIELD. Cap of course is still in ice. It's no secret that Natasha and Clint have a thing for each other. What starts as a small crush turns into something much more. But when Budapest is attacked, their relationship isn't the only thing they have to keep alive. P.O.V shifts from Clint to Natasha.


**Budapest**

 _ **In this alternate universe, the Avengers are teenagers and all are interns for SHIELD. Cap of course is still in ice. They all seem to get along pretty well. It's no secret that Natasha Romanoff has a thing for Clint Barton. It starts as just a simple crush but it blooms into something much more. With the pressure of SHIELD and their friends, will this murderous duo survive? The two of them have more to battle than just their feelings when HYDRA decides to invade a Hungarian town. WARNING- THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS AT LEAST TWO MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS :)**_

"It's not like they're doing anything wrong. We've been working our asses off for SHIELD and we deserve a little break." Maria crosses her arms and leans back on the bed. "They can party if they want to. I mean, sure, it's dangerous but what about our lives isn't! Bruce spends most of his time in a science lab or book! Tony blows up something every day just for fun! Sam throws himself from a building, trying to get his stupid machine to work. I don't even know what Coulson is doing with his life anymore." I giggle and run a hand through my bright red hair. "Clint on the other hand seems relatively normal." At the mention of his name, my heart skips a beat. I have always favored Clint. We've studied together since junior year of high school and grew semi-close. There was something about his sharp jawline and crystal blue eyes that made me like him. "Can we just go meet them already?" I gaze at myself in the mirror, admiring the way the skin tight black dress accentuates my curves. I've been waiting for Maria to stop her ranting for the past hour so we could leave. Director Fury had been scolding the group about how it was wrong to have fun on a mission. But if we were being fair…the mission had ended a few weeks ago. Maria lets out a long sigh, smooths out her red dress and opens the door of her apartment.

When we reach one of Tony Stark's many beach houses, the lights inside are blinding. "This should be interesting." I mutter to myself. The two of us enter the house and immediately, Tony comes sprinting over to us. "Maria! Nat! You guys made it! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show!" He hugs us both. Tony had always favored me more than Maria. But he only liked me because of my…features. Despite her fearsome reputation, all Natasha ever wanted was to be loved…or even liked...for who she really was. "Like we would miss one of your parties Tony." Maria scoffs and kisses his cheek. Tony smiles and leads the two of us further into the house. Maria goes straight for Coulson and sits beside him, her hand on his thigh. She had always been a master at flirting. I walk outside to the patio and find Bruce sitting on by himself. "Bruce Banner? Is _the_ Bruce Banner actually taking a break from studying?" He turns and locks eyes with me and smiles. "I'm only here because Tony practically begged me." I sit on the bench beside him with a grin. Bruce and I had been friends long before we met any of the others. He had never questioned where I had come from or why I had appeared so suddenly. He only knew that I was kind to him and would help him with experiments. I am the only in the world who _really_ knows Bruce. "You would've come anyway." I tease him. He nods in agreement and looks through the window at Tony making out with Pepper. He turns back to me. "I'm going to get a drink…do you want one?" I nod and Bruce walks back into the house. I turn my head towards the moon in the sky and gaze at it. No matter how scared I was, or what predicament I was in, the moon had always seemed to calm me down. I could never explain how it made me feel. All I know is that the moon was comforting and I feel like I'm one with it. The stars around the moon complimented it perfectly. "Hey Natasha!" I whip my head around and to see Clint walking towards me. My heart beats faster. I stand up and dust off my dress even though there is nothing on it. He hugs me as a friendly gesture but I wish I could hold on longer. He smelt like rain and metal. It's an odd scent but I love it. Despite my longing for the hug to last an eternity, I pull away. "Melinda tells me that you are quite the sparring partner." Clint walks to the wooden fence that lines the patio. "Did she now?" I join him and put my hands on the fence. I giggle, hoping for him to join in but he simply smiles. "I could use some help in that area. I'm doing quite well with weapons but hand-to-hand combat makes me want to puke." The moonlight makes his eyes twinkle. He is so gorgeous. His blonde hair and crystal blue eyes go so well together. His jawline looks sharp enough to cut me. His purple sweatshirt looks fantastic on him. The most beautiful about him is that ass. I want to personally thank his parents for creating him. "I could tutor you." I blurt out. I want to bang my head against a wall for jumping at the chance to be around him. I have to keep calm so I don't look like a freak. "I mean…if you want me to." I try to play it cool but it just makes me sound more pathetic. He laughs and stares directly into my grass green eyes. "That's actually what I wanted to ask you. How does Monday, Wednesday and Friday at noon sound?" His voice is sweet and calming. I nod and give him a smile. He is the most handsome man I've ever seen. "I can't wait."


End file.
